The One I Love
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: The only one I love, and ever will love, rejected me. The person that I told everything to had turned me down. The only one that comforted me when I cried, made me cry.The only one that fully understood me, didn't want me. Cute EdwardxNessie fluff oneshot


* * *

Me: Hey, Carlisle!

Carlisle: Hi.

Me: Do you love me, Carlisle?

Carlisle: Yes.

Me: Woo! Okay, so here's another oneshot about Edward and Nessie. I've been making quite a few of these lately, but I love them.

Carlisle: Yeah, they _are _cute.

Me: Yeah, I love them. Okay, so the info is below and Carlisle here, the love of my life, will do the disclaimer! Carlisle?

Carlisle: **Trashcan doesn't own Twilight.**

Me: Ain't that the truth. Oh, and one more thing before I go, I've been thinking about changing my name to FangAndCarlislesTrashcanOfDoom. What do you think?

Carlisle: I like it!

Me: You would.

* * *

**Summery: The only one I love, and ever will love, rejected me. The person that I told everything to had turned me down. The only one that comforted me when I cried, made me cry. The only one that fully understood me, didn't want me. Cute EdwardxNessie fluff.**

**Rating: T for Edward's naughty language :)**

**Title: The One I Love...**

* * *

/\Renesmee's POV/\

I was out in the woods, just sitting on a branch with Jacob Black. I love him with all my heart. He'll be forever my best friend and even more.

Until now.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ness?"

I hesitated. "Um, well, I was, um, wondering..." I murmured the rest.

"What? Ness I can't understand you," He said.

"Would you kiss me?" I whispered.

Jacob's eyes went wide. I could tell it was because I was so young. He was technically, like twenty something, and I was about nine. But he looked sixteen and I looked sixteen. So I thought it would be safe.

"I-I don't know, Renesmee." Oh, great. That was a big, fat no. He never used my full name unless he was nervous or mad.

I frowned. "Why not?" I already knew the answer, but I was hoping I was wrong.

"...Well, it's just that...you're so young...and..."

"But, don't you love me?" I whispered.

Jacob's eyes went so wide, I thought they were going to pop right out of his head.

"Yes, of course."

"Then why wont you?" I demanded.

"You're too young, Ness. I'm sorry. But I just couldn't do that, yet. I would do anything for you, as long as your father and I thought it best."

My eyes burned. I stood up on my branch and jumped. I was so high up, though, that when I landed, I fell backwards. I whimpered a bit, feeling my ankle, and got up, the pain not helping my burning eyes, and started walking.

"Ness! Renesmee!" I heard Jacob calling.

Well, tough. I'm not going to turn around and get rejected by my soulmate again.

I walked all the way to my house, my right ankle diagnal from the breakage. It hurt like hell and I just wanted to get home and lay down and cry.

While I walked, I cryed. I didn't sob. I wasn't ready for that yet. I just let random tears fall down my cheeks, letting them roll off my face or down my neck.

I made it to the house, and went right below my window, and jumped. I had to jump with one foot, and since I only jumped with one foot, I had to grab the windowsill and hoist myself in.

I collapsed on my bed and broke down in sobs.

The only one I love, and ever will love, rejected me. The person that I told everything to had turned me down. The only one that comforted me when I cried, made me cry. The only one that fully understood me and knew everything about me, even things I didn't even know about myself, didn't want me.

I pushed my head into my pillow and cried harder. I didn't know what to do!

I heard a knock on my door.

"I don't feel like talking," I muttered at the door, my breath heavy and my voice shaky.

"I think you do," I heard.

"Hey, Daddy," I murmured into my pillow.

"What's wrong?" He asked. No 'hello'. He loves me too much to say hello. He cares too much. "Did Jacob do something?" His voice got hard, cold, and protective.

I didn't know what to do. If I said yes, Jacob would be dead. If I said no, I'd have to think of an excuse....

"Well...sort of..." Lie.

Daddy growled. "What happened?" His voice was soft again, his hand rubbing my back.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "It was nothing. I'm just overreacting."

"Overreacting or not, I want to know," He whispered.

I took another shaky breath. "I just-I just asked him to kiss me, out of curiousity, and he said no."

I shouldn't have said anything. It made me start crying again at the rememberance of the pain and rejection. "H-he s-said that he d-didn't want t-to b-because I-I was t-too young a-and you and h-him didn't want i-it to happen y-yet." I sniffled pathetically.

Daddy froze where he was, processing all of this.

Then he growled. It wasn't a quiet "I-don't-want-anyone-to-know-that-I'm-growling-but-you" growl, it was a "you-want-to-start-a-death-match" growl. It said, "I dare you to mess with me."

"Where did this happen?" He asked. I could tell that he was trying to ask nonchalantly, but it didn't work.

"Daddy...," I said.

"Where did it happen?" Daddy repeated.

"In the woods," I whispered.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Okay, baby. I'll be back in a bit," He said and kissed my forehead.

Daddy was just about to shut my door to leave me alone, when I said, "Daddy...?"

He turned around. "Yeah, love?"

"Can-can you get Carlisle?"

"Uh, yeah, what for?" Daddy asked.

"When I left...I didn't take the time to climb down the tree and I, uh...." I pointed at my ankel -- deformed and crooked.

His eyes went wide and Daddy nodded.

Daddy left shaking his head. Then I heard him growl from downstairs and he said, "Carlisle, could you go look at Renesmee's ankle? I'm pretty sure it's broken. Actually, I'm positive. You might want to hurry. If it heals like that we'll have to rebreak it."

I winced and I thought, _Daddy, you wont have to do that...right?_

I heard him come back upstairs.

"No, love. Carlisle'll fix it." Realization hit him. "Did you walk all the way here with your ankle like that?"

I nodded. "I jumped up and into my room, too."

"I don't want you to do that. If something happens I want you to call me, okay?" He said.

"Okay," I said.

"And no one else. Not Jacob, not Emmett. Me."

I nodded.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead again.

"I'll be right back, baby. And, I know why you did it."

"Did what?"

"Walked home, just like that. You didn't want help. You just wanted to be alone," Daddy said.

I nodded. I really _didn't _want anyone's help.

"And, you didn't want anyone's help, because you were afraid that they would hurt you even more, and you didn't want that."

He just told me something I didn't even know.

Daddy smiled and left me thinking. Carlisle came in and looked at my ankle with surprise.

"How far did you _fall?_"

"I jumped about thirty or fourty feet," I answered absentmindedly.

Something came to me.

The only one I love, and ever will love?

* * *

_I was three. My curly, blonde hair bouncing off of my shoulders. I ran up to Daddy and gave him a flower that I had found. It was white with few red pedals. _

_"Thank you, Renesmee. It's beautiful," He said. "But not as beautiful as you." He tapped his finger on the tip of my nose. _

_I smiled lovingly at him. "You're beautifuler," I said._

_"I don't believe that, baby," Daddy said, smiling._

_"Daddy, you're beautifulest," I said, giving him a hug,_

_"I disagree."_

_"I don't," I said as he picked me up. He rubbed his beautiful, pale nose against my small one. "I love you, Daddy," I said, kissing his cheek._

_He smiled. "I love you more, hun."_

_"Never, Daddy."_

_Daddy grinned. "I love you more than any other man in this whole world."_

_"Jacob said that he loves me. Do you love me more than Jacob loves me?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

As I remembered that, I could see now, the pain on his face at the talk of Jacob. He still smiled, but his eyes were sad and betrayed.

I frowned and almost cried. I had hurt my father.

My daddy.

The only person that I told everything to?

* * *

_I was four. I had gone to the playground with Grampa Charlie and there was a boy there, about seven._

_I was sitting on the merry-go-round when the boy came over to me._

_"You're very pretty," He had said._

_"Thank you," I murmured, reading my book._

_"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"_

_"I don't think so," I had said. _

_Then the boy said, "Why not?"_

_"I don't like you like that."_

_Then the boy had tackled me. And he tried to do something to me._

_I had punched and kicked him. I finally hurt him enough that he got off and ran away. _

_I asked Grampa Charlie to take me home, and he did. He was confused, he had no clue what happened. _

_I went home, sad and fightened. _

_The only person at home at that moment was my Daddy, and I told him the story of the boy. I cried and my Daddy picked me up and held me confortingly._

_He then went to the park with me to find the boy the next day. I didn't know if he'd be there, but he was. _

_Daddy had talked to his parents, and he had even threatened the little boy, all for me._

* * *

No one knew about that day besides me, Jake, Daddy, and that boy.

Now that I think about it...I don't think Jake _does _know about that day....

I had told my Daddy everything. I have never, not ever, lied to my Daddy. I loved him.

The only one that comforted me when I cried?

* * *

_I was five. My Daddy had told me not to climb the big tree in the backyard. He told me that I might hurt myself, and he didn't want that._

_But I didn't listen. _

_I went out the back door and to the tall, fat tree that was in our enormous backyard. _

_I jumped and grabbed a hold of the bottom branch. I pulled myself up and went up to the next branch, the next one, and on and on until I was very, very high up off the ground. _

_My Daddy came outside and looked up. His eyes went wide with fear. "Renesmee! Love! What are you doing? Please, come down!"_

_I looked down. I was going to come down. I really was. But when I realized that I was so far up, I couldn't move. I started to cry. _

_"Renesmee? Baby, what's wrong?!" Daddy called up._

_"I'm too high up, Daddy! I'm scared!" I continued to sob and sob._

_Daddy continued to look up and he said, "I'll come up and get you, okay, love?"_

_I nodded. "Okay, Daddy!"_

_I waited as he climbed up the tree much, much faster than I did._

_I still contiued to sob._

_Daddy got to my branch and crouched down. _

_"Are you okay, baby?" He asked._

_I nodded as a sobbed, scared of how high up we were in the tree._

_Daddy opened his arms and I carefully walked into them. His arms closed around me and I pushed my head into his chest. _

_Daddy stood up and jumped from branch to branch while continuing to hold me. _

_When we were safely on the ground, he set me down, but continued to hug me._

_"Daddy, it was so high," I cried._

_"Yeah, baby, I know."_

_"I didn't know it would be that scary."_

_"Yeah, baby, I know that, too," Daddy murmured, hugging me closer, making me feel safe._

* * *

My Daddy had saved me. Even though I disobeyed him, he only cared for my safety. I was scared, and he made me feel better.

Because my Daddy's just awesome like that.

The only one that fully understood me and knew everything about me, even things I didn't even know about myself?

* * *

_He smiled at me and kissed my forehead again._

_"I'll be right back, baby. And, I know why you did it."_

_"Did what?"_

_"Walked home, just like that. You didn't want help. You just wanted to be alone," Daddy said._

_I nodded. I really didn't want anyone's help._

_"And, you didn't want anyone's help, because you were afraid that they would hurt you even more, and you didn't want that."_

* * *

He knew that. I never told him that. I never told _me _that.

He had already known.

The only one I love, and ever will love, accepted me. The person that I told everything to, had let me in. The only one that comforted me when I cried, did just that. The only one that fully understood me and knew everything about me, even things I didn't even know about myself, wanted to keep me.

And that one person....

Was my father.


End file.
